


Sometimes It’s Better To Wait

by TheDevilsDuchess



Series: My Comment Fics [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No sexytime here, much to Stiles disapointment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilsDuchess/pseuds/TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: This is the night Stiles has been waiting for.  The night he finally pops that figurative cherry.





	Sometimes It’s Better To Wait

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my old fics I wrote for a gifset on tumblr. I'm currently editing and transferring all my works from Fanfiction.Net to AO3.
> 
> Click on the link to see the beautiful gifset this was based off and show support for the creator:

[[Reblog Link]](http://spidypool.tumblr.com/post/47143431751/hoechlined-sterek-au-in-which-stiles-spends)

 

Stiles laid back sprawled out on Derek’s bed in nothing but his boxers.  The sight was tantalizing and so very tempting.

But instead of crawling over him and taking the younger man he spoke, “You’re scared.”

“Uhhh, no I’m not,” Stiles scoffed leaning up on his elbows.

“Stiles you hid in the bathroom for a half an hour,” Derek pointed out.

Stiles flushed.  He had been hoping Derek _hadn’t_ noticed his minor freak out.  He couldn’t wait to lose his virginity but when it actually came down to the act Stiles found himself surprisingly terrified.  That was until he realized this was Derek.  The man he’s in love with.  If anyone was going to take away his virtue he would want it to be him.

“I’m here now in your bed ready to do the deed.”  Stiles wiggled his eyebrows running a hand over his chest.

“I really don’t know why I keep you around,” Derek chuckled shaking his head.

“Cause you love me and my smart mouth, I guess,” Stiles found himself unsure about whether or not that was true tensing up just slightly.

“Hardly,” he retorted the banter telling and comforting.

“Ah, Derek, don’t be like that.  Come here now.  Show me your ways,” Stiles cooed.

Rolling his eyes Derek crawled into bed but instead of straddling him Derek pulled back the covers dragging them both in.  “I think it’d better if we went to sleep now.”  He wrapped his arms around Stiles tugging him into his chest.

“That was what I—”

“Sleep, Stiles,” Derek cut him off.  “In which you close your eyes, shut your mouth and don’t open either of them until tomorrow morning.”

“Derek!” Stiles protested trying to turn around or wiggle his ass into Derek’s crotch something to put the evening back on track but his hold was just too strong.  Stupid werewolf powers.

“Stiles, we don’t have to do this tonight.  It shouldn’t be forced.  We’ll know when it’s right.  We’ve waited this long what’s a few more days?”  He pressed a soft kiss to his neck.

Stiles sighed.  He hated it when Derek was being reasonable.

“Okay.” He relaxed back into his hold.  “But Derek.”

“Hmm?”  He buried his face further into the crook of Stiles throat.

“You are going to deflower me.  I mean it,” Stiles used his serious voice.

It only caused Derek to laugh.  “Sleep Stiles.”  This time it was Stiles rolling his eyes.  “I’ll be taking advantage of your later.”

Stiles smiled wide suddenly wanting to get to sleep as quickly as possible.  Tomorrow was looking very bright indeed.

 


End file.
